Monstruos de Miel
by Alhena de Eridano
Summary: Kaysa y Krishna tenían un día normal. Hasta que se cruzaron con dos horrendas y pegajosas criaturas en el templo de Poseidón y ahí empezó la locura. [Múltiples referencias a otras historias explicadas en una nota dentro del fic. No se requiere leer ninguna de ellas antes].


**Monstruos de miel**

_Día 18 de "El mes de Poseidón". Quedan 12. ¿Podre lograrlo? ¿Me dará la inspiración para tanto? ¿Regresará Hermes de sus vacaciones? Y lo más importante ¿encontraré la salida de la habitación oscura donde los dioses me arrojaron después de que se enteraran que también van a sufrir?_

_**Leai pertenece a Cassiopeia.**_

**Disclamer: **Saint Seiya pertenece a esa divinidad llamada Kurumada. Si fueran míos no tendríamos saga de las doce casas porque la mayoría de los caballeros estarían encerrados en mi prisión especial anti cosmos (cortesía de Hefestos).

_Quiero agradecer a guest, CordeliaBlackCat y amazonadesirena1 por sus reviews a "El dilema del objeto perdido" ya que no puedo contestarlas._

* * *

**Monstruos de miel**

**Templo de Poseidón**

Estaban horrorizados. Lo último con lo que esperaban encontrarse al entrar al templo de Poseidón era con dos dulces, pegajosos y aterradores monstruos de miel.

El día había empezado bien. Leia, la nueva general de Caribdis, no los había despertado con su griterío a las tres de la mañana. Julián todavía no regresaba. Sorrento estaba trabajando en una canción. Kanon había regresado al santuario de Athena por unos asuntos. Y no habían oído nada de Baian e Io.

Sí. El día había empezado bien para el duo K. Kaysa y Krishna. Y su día se había ido por el retrete en cuanto pisaron el templo de Poseidón.

Y aquí estamos. Los generales frente a dos criaturas color ocre y de aspecto asqueroso. Las criaturas los miraban con curiosidad y ellos, como los valientes guerreros que son, los enfrentaron.

―¡Kaysa, regresa! ¡No es sagrado huir de las batallas!

―¡Tú también estás huyendo!

Los monstruos los observaron unos momentos, se encogieron de hombros y volvieron a sus asuntos.

* * *

**Pilar del Pacífico Sur**

Io disfrutaba de un día tranquilo fuera de su pilar. Ni loco se quedaba adentro con la pintura de "Scila y Caribdis" hecha por Leia (que en realidad parecía un chicle mutante con muchos ojos) o el peluche de sonrisa siniestra.

No. Él estaba bien afuera. Y disfrutaba el hecho de que su loca compañera estaba sabía Poseidón donde (probablemente acosando al pobre peliazul sin que éste se diera cuenta. Así que pensándolo mejor quizás Pose no sabía).

Llevó la taza de café a sus labios y permitió que el líquido ingresara y lo revitalizara.

Tres segundos después lo escupía a causa del susto que le habían dado sus compañeros.

―¡Hay monstruos en el santuario! ―gritó Kaysa al borde de un ataque de pánico.

―Horribles, pegajosos y nada sagrados monstruos ―apoyó Krishna con calma. Sujetaba su lanza con fuerza. Tanto que los nudillos se le habían puesto blancos.

―¿De qué hablan? El único monstruo aquí es Leia y gracias a los dioses hoy no está para arruinarme la mañana ―contestó el chileno volviendo a llevar la taza a sus labios.

Kaysa le dio un manotazo y la taza salió volando. Io la vio caer, como en cámara lenta, y hacerse pedazos. El líquido se derramo de golpe y corrió en pequeños ríos a través de la piedra.

―¡No nos estás escuchando! ¡Hay monstruos en Atlantis!

―El único monstruo que veo eres tú. ¿Seguro que no te estabas mirando al espejo?

―Estoy seguro. No era un espejo.

Io parpadeo una vez. Dos veces. Tres veces.

―Vamos a tener que pedirle a Isaak que no le agregue vodka a tu café de la mañana.

―No estás escuchando. No estoy borracho.

―Había dos horripilantes criaturas ocre en el sagrado templo de Pose ―dijo el moreno.

―¿Saben? No me interesa. Yo ya lidio con un monstruo la mayor parte del día y ni te cuento la cantidad de objetos inanimados ahí adentro ―señalo con su dedo el pilar ―que parecen monstruos. Vayan a molestar a alguien más.

Io desapareció dentro de su pilar tomando el bate de beisbol que dejaba afuera. Ir desarmado era una locura, algo podría atacarlo.

* * *

**Templo de Poseidón**

Los monstruos, ajenos a la conmoción, disfrutaban de unas tazas de té de menta y charlaban con tranquilidad.

* * *

**Pilar del Pacífico Norte**

Baian todavía dormía. Aprovechaba que Io no había llegado corriendo esa mañana en un ataque de histeria a contarle la última locura de su compañera y pedirle, otra vez, que lo dejara mudarse a su templo.

Su sueño fue interrumpido cuando un estampida de peces payaso tiraron su puerta abajo.

―¿Qué? ―se levantó, bostezo y se talló los ojos para quitarse el sueño. Tenía el cabello revuelto y un hilo de baba seco en la comisura derecha. ―Debí haber soñado a los peces payaso. No vuelvo a ver Buscando a Nemo antes de dormir.

―Hay monstruos en Atlantis.

―No me digan que se estuvieron juntando con Io ―fue la respuesta del canadiense.

―No. Hay dos monstruos en el templo de Poseidón.

―No me importa cuánto opio se hayan fumado. A mí me dejan tranquilo. ―Se volteó, lanzó las sabanas sobre su cabeza y regresó a dormir. Ningún grupo de peces payasos drogados iban a arruinarle su mañana.

* * *

**Templo de Poseidón**

Sorrento entraba tranquilo al templo cuando se cruzó con los monstruos. Los saludo con una inclinación y siguió su camino.

Los monstruos disfrutaban de unas galletitas dulces y leían revistas.

* * *

**Pilar del Ártico**

Isaak entrenaba fuera de su templo. Quería demostrarle a su maestro que era un alumno más dedicado que Hyoga.

―¡Hay monstruos en el Santuario!

Isaak dejó caer su pesa y se aplastó los dedos del pie izquierdo. No dijo nada, su cara no demostraba nada. Respiró profundo y se volteó hacia sus compañeros.

―No me digan que los caballeros de bronce regresaron.

―No. Hay dos criaturas nada sagradas en el sagrado templo del sagrado Poseidón. Tenemos que hacer algo. Quedarse de brazos cruzados no sería―

―Sagrado. Ya lo sé ―cortó Isaak. Ya le estaban dando dolor de cabeza. ¿Qué sus compañeros no entendían que él quería estar solo?

―¿Entonces vas a ayudarnos?

―No. Ahora déjenme en paz. ―La temperatura descendió con rapidez y el duo K corrió para salvarse de las quemaduras por el frío.

―¡Maldición! ―se quejó Isaak por entre los dientes apretados. Se sujetó el pie izquierdo y comenzó a masajearlo. Las lágrimas caían por su rostro. ―Como duele. Me machaque el dedo chiquito. Ésta me la pagan.

* * *

**Templo de Poseidón**

Al llegar, Kanon se encontró con dos figuras humanas cubiertas de miel de los pies a la cabeza (a excepción de las zonas cubiertas por las bikinis).

―Chicas ―saludó. Y siguió su camino. Con suerte evitaría a los demás generales y podría estar tranquilo. Discutir con Saga acerca de quién tapó el desagüe era agotador.

* * *

**Al mismo tiempo en varios pilares.**

La curiosidad había ganado. Cada uno de los generales que había oído sobre los monstruos quería saber qué era lo que sucedía.

* * *

**Templo de Poseidón**

Sus ojos no lo creían. Kaysa y Krishna estaban en el piso, cubiertos de una sustancia pegajosa de olor dulce. Isaak se acercó medio rengueando y tocó la sustancia. La llevó a su boca e hizo una mueca de desagrado.

―Es miel. ―dijo.

―¿Qué les pasa? ―dijo una criatura cubierta en miel.

―¿Por qué no nos dejan tener un día de belleza en paz? ―preguntó el otro.

Ahora los generales lo notaban. Las "criaturas" eran sus compañeras. Tenía gorras ocultando sus cabellos para evitar que quedaran pegajosos y bikinis.

―Eso explica dónde te habías metido ―dijo Io.

―¡Aww! ¿Me extrañabas? Lo siento pero yo tengo ojos solo para Posi.

―No te extrañaba. De hecho fue el mejor día de mi vida hasta que estos dos ―señaló al duo K ―arruinaron mi café.

―Por su culpa me machaque el dedo chiquito ―se quejó Isaak.

―Yo los confundí con peces payaso ―dijo Baian. Todos lo miraron en silencio y luego soltaron las carcajadas.

―Vaya, veo que se divierten ―Julián apareció cargando una maleta.

―¿Para qué es eso?

―Me mudo. Tuve que vender mi casa. ¿Recuerdan como Athena se las arregló para que yo tenga que pagar su deuda también? Bueno. Aquí estamos.

―¡Poseidón!

Lo último que Julián esperaba ese día era ser atacado por un monstruo de miel que se negaba a soltarlo y estaba manchando su preciado traje.

* * *

_Gracias por leer!_

_**Inspiración: **__Yo misma. Jaja. Una vez me cubrí de miel parcialmente. Te deja la piel herrrrmosa, más si la mezclas con jugo de limón._

**_¿Quieren saber algo gracioso? _**_Los que me leen seguido y se toman el tiempo de leer mis notas sabrán que el cargador de mi computadora murió y tuve que comprar uno nuevo. Bueno, la entrada de corriente de la computadora está justo al lado del ventilador y el cable **¡se derritió!** Lo juro. Se cortó un cablecito porque se derritió. Por suerte mi papi (se le dice así cuando hace algo bueno) lo arregló para mí y está como nuevo (a excepción del montón de cinta aislante)_

* * *

_**Una nota rápida:**_

_Los que vienen leyendo las historias podrían haber notado que repito información sobre Leia. Eso es obviamente para el que todavía no leyó las anteriores._

_**Y… voy a agregar acá las referencias a otros fics.**_

_La pintura de Scila y Caribidis a la que le teme Io sale por primera vez en "La pesadilla rosa de Io"_

_El peluche de sonrisa siniestra sale en "El dilema del objeto perdido"_

_Lo de Athena y la deuda es de "Doña Athena"_

_La deuda de Pose es por la reconstrucción de Atlantis. Se hace mención de ella en varios fics pero aparece por primera vez en "Reconstrucción del Templo Marino…"_

_Leia es presentada formalmente en "Las (des)aventuras de Leia de Caribdis"_


End file.
